falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reilly
|modspecial = (Underworld) (Ranger compound) |tag skills =Big Guns: 70 → 100 Energy Weapons: 72 → 100 Small Guns: 70 → 100 |level =10 → 35 → 53 (Broken Steel only) (1.75 times current player level) |derived =Hit Points: 150 → 275 → 365 (Broken Steel only) Carry Weight: 200 lbs Critical Chance: 4% Unarmed Damage: +1.3 Poison Resistance: 25% Radiation Resistance: 10% |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Orange |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =ReillysRangersFaction |class =BrotherhoodSoldier |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =RRReilly |baseid = |refid = |footer = Reilly in her own Ranger combat armor }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Reilly is the leader of a small mercenary band known as Reilly's Rangers in 2277. Background Reilly was born in 2247. Growing up in the ruins of Washington D.C. without parents, Reilly encountered a military man who took her in and taught her everything there was to know about combat, tactics and survival. When he died 12 years later, she carried his body all the way to Arlington Cemetery, and gave him the best military burial she could. In 2273, at age 26, she founded Reilly's Rangers and began a massive mapping exercise of the Capital Wasteland. Currently, she has suffered severe wounds and is in a coma in the ghoul stronghold of Underworld.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Before she meets the Lone Wanderer, her team was held up near Vernon Square by a large pack of super mutants where she was injured and nearly killed when she attempted to escape. Reilly keeps notes of her teammates in her terminal which are written as reports. According to her computer files, she and Butcher are in a complicated relationship, which she worries may jeopardize their professional relationship. In her terminal log about Donovan, she mentions having a contact in the Brotherhood of Steel. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Reilly's Rangers: After being revived, Reilly knows something has gone wrong and urges the Lone Wanderer to investigate the whereabouts of her mercs, somewhere in the Vernon Square area. * Geomapping with Reilly: After rescuing her mercs from the Statesman Hotel, the Lone Wanderer will be asked to take a geomapper module and help her map out the DC area. Effects of player's actions * If the meanest (bottom) speech options are chosen when first talking to her, Reilly gets mad and will never talk to the Lone Wanderer again. * Depending on how she is woken up, Reilly's legs are crippled and can be seen limping if the Medicine skill is used to wake her up. However, she will look like normal if Doctor Barrows' Speech check is used to wake her up. Other interactions * If asked why there are so many mutants in the area she states that Brick thinks that there is something in the area they're looking for. As later discovered, they are searching for human abductees to expose to the F.E.V., which they use to make more super mutants. * If one has the Gun Nut perk, a Speech option is available to say that the Lone Wanderer has heard of Reilly's Rangers before, and that they pack serious firepower. This has no other effect but variance. Inventory Notes * There are a few inconsistencies between Reilly's dialogue and her notes. If asked about Talon Company, Reilly will tell about an encounter with them in which Brick, the team's Heavy Weapons specialist, almost fought with a detachment of them; where as in her report on Brick, Reilly states that Brick did indeed fire on (and nearly massacre) them. She also states that Theo, the ranger lost in the Statesman Hotel, was a full ranger, whereas his contract is marked in her notes as "probationary". * Do not anger Reilly at all on the occasion where the quest is given. If the Lone Wanderer does, then goes and starts the quest another way, she and her rangers will become hostile. However, the Underworld residents will not become hostile to the Lone Wanderer and will attack Reilly. This also works the other way around, as if you attack Underworld residents, Reilly will help you in battle. Notable quotes - Reilly referring to Reilly's Rangers | | | | }} Appearances Reilly appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. Gallery Fo-promo-reilly-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Reilly's model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare Bugs * Sometimes Reilly, when in Underworld's hospital, gets stuck in a dialogue with no exit options. This seems to occur when you listen to her quest suggestion Reilly's Rangers, choose to think about it and return later, but the quest already appears on your Pip-Boy and states "Find Reilly in Underworld". Carrying out a quick save before talking to her is recommended. * If you have the Gauss rifle, and you remain hidden, in Underworld's hospital, then shoot Reilly while she is still unconscious, she will fall off the bed and stand up, but you wont be able to talk to her, though you are able to revive her with the required 60 Medicine. References Category:Reilly's Rangers characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Reilly es:Reilly fr:Reilly pl:Reilly ru:Рейли uk:Рейлі zh:萊莉